


Rest and Relaxation

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Shameless porn without plot. I blame the Cloud/Aerith discord for this idea.Aerith and Cloud have victory sex after defeating Hell House
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Rest and Relaxation

They won!

It was a hard earned victory: right when they thought they'd thought they'd won, the damn house launched itself in the air and started flying through the colosseum. Cloud would have laughed at the absurdity, if he had been able to get a hit on it; so when Aerith suggested taking a little break in the waiting room, he wasn't about to tell her no.

She collapsed on the bench next to him, sighing heavily.

"I thought it would never end." The words came out as a whisper. She grabbed a can from the machine. She didn't speak again until she finished it. "We make quite the team, huh?"

"Heh, yeah." She handed him a can and he chugged it.

They sat in silence for a moment; the crowd from the colosseum pooling out into the hall.

"So..." they said.

"Our adoring fans are waiting,"Aerith said with a smile.

"I know," Cloud was still trying to catch his breath. He slid further down into the bench, resting his head on the back of it. He slid his eyes closed and that's when she kissed him. It was brief, and when he opened his eyes, she was smiling and his lips were burning.

"I know it's sudden, but I figured after all we've been through you at least deserve that."

“I--” he started, bringing his fingers to his lips.

“It is a date, after all!” 

Aerith smiled before bringing her lips back to his, but Cloud met her halfway. He was eager, running his tongue against her teeth. She wanted to pull away; to tell him that there was plenty of time to learn, and show him, but her heart was racing and there was a fire in her belly that needed to be quenched. She pulled away for a moment, while Cloud pouted, sad to be parted from her even for a second. He planted little kisses on her neck while she hiked up her skirt and straddled him. 

“You miss me already?” Aerith asked playfully, as Cloud slid her jacket off her shoulders revealing fresh skin he hadn't explored yet. She giggled as he planted kisses on the base of her neck, his breath the only answer she needed. With a smile, she cupped his face and brought it up to meet her eyes. 

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” she said with a smile as she kissed him slowly and deeply. His hands wandered to her lower back, pushing her gently towards him. A moan filled his mouth. Her hands were on his belt. He pulled away. A few quick tugs and he was free. 

Cloud looked down at his lap, where he stood at half attention; the girl he just met sitting dangerously close. She was grinning.

“Aerith, I--” he started. 

“Shhhh” she said, placing a finger to his lips.

She took his hand in hers and slowly pulled off his glove. She sat for a brief moment examining his hand. 

“What?” he asked, while she slowly drew a finger over his palm. He shuddered. She grinned, and did it again, slower. “Unnnnngh”

“Hmmmm. You do like that.”

She grinned, and this time she slid a finger over the length of his hand. A moan escaped his lips. Inching closer to where he stood at attention, she brought one finger into her mouth. His eyes slid closed and she slid another digit into her mouth. She inched closer to him, and, grasping it firmly, lowered herself onto his length. His free hand grasped at the bottom of the bench as she let his other hand fall free to focus on this new source of pleasure.

“Aerith.....I...” Cloud had lost the ability to form words, but her name lingered on his lips.

“Cloud....wow....”

She moved gently on top of him, as the newfound closeness settled between them. She brought her lips to his and he thrust deeper into her, eliciting a gasp. One hand cupped her ass, while she sucked the first two fingers of the other one. He controlled their shared pleasure, pushing her harder against his erection until he thought for sure he'd burst. Pulling his hand from her mouth elicited a low moan, one which he never thought he'd hear; he already cherished it. He covered it with his mouth and embraced her tightly.

He needed to get deeper. He didn't know why, but he needed to. He picked her up and laid her gently on the table. She whimpered when he pulled out of her.

“Don't worry, I'm still here.” He brought his head down for a kiss and her hips up to meet his.

Time had stopped for them both. It no longer matter that they had neglected to close the door completely or that they were making enough noise to clearly be heard down the hall. It only mattered that Aerith saw stars as Cloud buried himself inside her.

“Cloud!” she exclaimed. He buried his head in her shoulder, and grabbed both her hands. He wasn't stopping and the noises she made beneath him kept him going.

“I'm going to come!” she screamed. 

Cloud continued to pound above her. Only the sensations drove him forward. He had lost the feeling in his feet, but he didn't care. Aerith was gripping his hands so tightly he thought she might break them, but he had never heard his name sound like that, and he didn't even care. It sounded so wonderful, coming from lips like hers, mangled in a way that only he could make. It was a power he didn't know he had, and it drove him mad. He inched himself up onto the table until he was on his knees. Her ankles were at his shoulders and she was writhing beneath him.

“Cloud, please!” she pleaded. “Please! I can't come anymore!”

She cried a mangled cry and he finished hard and deep. He collapsed on top of her, desperate to catch his breath. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him long and slow. Tears were running down her face and Cloud noticed when they parted.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice a whisper.

“No, no, never,” she responded with a smile rubbing a thumb over his lips. “I liked it.”

She smiled, and kissed him again.

“Yeah,” Cloud chuckled. “I did too.”

“Come on,” she said, unhooking her legs from his shoulders. “Let's go get me a dress.”


End file.
